Kingdom Hearts Howls by Sleep Vol 1
by NirexXlll
Summary: A story retold for veterans of the series and want to feel an new original twist of Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts lore of Ven, Terra, and Aqua dealing with a dilemma like no other. Still a work in progress.


Kingdom Hearts Howls by Sleep Vol. 1

This is a fan base project which means some materials are original in this series and are non-canon to the overall continuity. Some of the characters used in this story are owned by Disney and Square-Enix respectfully. This may alter events and spoilers of the following Kingdom Hearts games (Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 days, and Kingdom Hearts 2) you've been warned. Please support the official release and products. Thank You.

Chapter 1- New vessel

It was sunset in The Land of Departure our keyblade wielders decided to go on a little camping trip three days before the big marks of mastery exam. But in this trip this will change the lives of the three wielders forever. Not in trust, not with love, but with the heart of their friendship uniting. This is not that story.

Terra: This seems like a good spot to start camp don't you think Aqua? *smiled while carrying some camping supplies*

Aqua: Yea this looks like the perfect spot indeed the sky looks perfect among the campground. I can tell Ven is very excited about it right? *smiled at Ven*

Ven: It's perfect. Let get started before it gets dark. We don't want to get started working in the dark. *smiles at them both*

Aqua/Terra: Right! *smiled and started unpacking and setting up camp*

Ven: *started unpacking and setting up camp and notice the beautiful sunset slowly setting among the horizon* So beautiful.

Later that evening the wielders started camping around the campfire and having fun by roasting marshmallows. They're having fun and laughing by laying down among the stars.

Ven: *looks at the stars* Hey guys do you remember what the master says about the stars right?

Aqua: *thinks* Stars can show the ways to a new world it can also find where your friends are.

Terra: For bad or worst the stars will always be there because the light will never fade.

Aqua: I almost forgot. I got something for the both of you. *sits up and goes into her pocket and grab and present them three star shaped items* Here.

Ven: What are those? *looks at them*

Terra: Yea aqua what are those? *looks at them*

Aqua: *hands them one with their favorite color* They're wayfinders. Items that the master taught me to find friends that are closes to you.

Ven: These are beautiful. Thanks Aqua it means a lot. *smiles and looks at it then at her*

Terra: Thanks Aqua we'll take really good care of these and cherish them. *smiles at her*

Aqua: You guys are the best I'm very glad that you guys like them. *blushes a little red and smiled*

Terra/Ven: *starts laughing*

Aqua: *starts laughing as well* We should get to bed tomorrow is another day.

Terra/Ven: *nods and got ready for bed and slept in their tents*

Aqua: *did the same and went into her tent*

Later that night a mysterious figure roaming around the campsite and having a certain interest with a certain camper.

Mysterious Figure: *looks around and sniffs and breaths near Ven's tent with it scent of darkness leaking into the tent then left into the woods with a howl that only the "chosen" can hear*

Ven: *woke up and open his tent after hearing a voice telling him to follow the tracks* What is this voice? What is going on? *took a lantern and starts following the tracks which leads him into the woods looking back form the campsite and went into the woods and continued to follow the tracks*

Aqua: *woke up and sense that something was terribly wrong and went out and look around the campsite and noticed that Ven's tent is open* Ven? *runs to Ven's tent and noticed that he's gone* Oh no. Terra! Wake up! *runs to his tent*

Ven: *kept walking deeper into the woods and found claw marks on a tree* Show yourself! *summoned his keyblade and kept on guard*

Mysterious Figure: *smiles and growls then attack Ven from behind and started biting him and turning him into a werewolf and tasting his blood of purity being tainted by darkness*

Terra: *wakes up slowly* Aqua… what's going on? Is there something wrong?

Aqua: *looks at him* Ven is missing we have to get him.

Terra: What?! *really wakes up* We need to find him. *gets out of the tent and goes after him*

Aqua: *grabs her wayfinder and summons her keyblade*

Terra: Aqua. I found some tracks he must've gone in the woods alone. Let's hurry.

Aqua: *nods and walks into the woods with terra*

Ven: *screaming in pain* AH!

Aqua/Terra: Ven! *run deeper into the woods and see their wayfinders glowing brighter*

Mysterious Figure: *looks at them from a distance and grinned and snickered softly* They will be surprised of what will happen later on right master?

Mysterious Figure 2: *silent and summoned a portal into the darkness*

Mysterious Figure: Ok be like that. Anyway he'll be one of us. Then later joining us when the time comes. *walks into the darkness*

Aqua/Terra: *after running they found Ven's body and he was all bloody but still alive*

Aqua: Oh no Ven. *hears his heartbeat* He's still alive. We must hurry back to the castle immediately. *looks at terra* Lets take him back to the camp there's some first aid we can use.

Terra: *nods and take Ven back into the camp*

Aqua and Terra went back to the camp to stabilize Ven of his injuries but in that moment that they arrived into then castle his injuries were already healed. But he's still unconcise and wasn't able to move. They packed everything in first light and head back into the castle as their Master asked what happened. Ventus was placed into the castles infirmary waiting to be waked up from his new rebirth from a deep dark sleep.

Chapter 2- Recovery

Ven: *slowly wakes up and feel hard pain* Ugh… What happened...? *vision is a bit blurry but sees a white light with some bits of blue coming his way* What's going on…?

White light: It's ok.

Ven: *vision starts becoming clearer* Aqua…?

Aqua: *wearing a nurse outfit but it's a bit revealing* Good morning Ven. Your awake heh. *smiled and got a little closer and hold him then petting his head* I'm glad that you're ok?

Ven: *Blushes really red and noticed that his face is between her chest* Aqua… *felt a bit suffocated and his nosebleed form embarrassment*

Aqua: Hmm…? *looks at him and blushed shockingly* I'm sorry! *gets off him and let him rest a little and left him a wheelchair just in case that he wanted to go around*

Ven: Aqua? *looks at her*

Aqua: Yes, Ven? *looks at him*

Ven: What happened…? *held his hands together but have his head down looking at his hands*

Aqua: *looks down* You were attacked and you were severely injured when we found you. But… you ended up in a coma… Me and Terra got you and carry you back into the castle. We told Master Eraqus everything about what happened so we put you in the infirmary. We took care of you every day while you're sleeping. I was so worried…

Ven: *silent* How long was I out for? *looks at her*

Aqua: Not too bad. Three days… *started to tear a little*

Ven: *smiles* Aqua…

Aqua: *wiped her tear and looked back at him* Yes…?

Ven: Thank you for taking care of me. You and Terra are the best friends that anyone can ever have. I'm very lucky to have friends that care for me. *smiled and hold the wayfinder that he found on his lap*

Aqua/Ven: *heard the door knocked and open* Come in.

The door opened

Terra: Aqua? Is Ven up yet? *walks in and looks at an awaken Ven and smiled* I see that he's awake.

Aqua: *nods and smiles*

Ven: Terra. *smiled*

Terra: *smiled and walked to him and have his hand on his shoulder* It's so good to see you awake.

Ven: *teared a little and remembered* Three days… Is today the Marks of Mastery Exam?

Terra: *nods* We need to get ready. The masters are waiting for us.

Aqua: Yea. But Ven should rest a little more though. Sorry Ven.

Ven: *stretches* Don't worry about me I'm fine really. After all I want do is to support my best friends and see them become masters right? *gets up like nothing ever happened*

Terra/Aqua: *nods and smiles* Right. *left Ven be and prepare for their exam*

Ven: *nods and gets dressed in private*

Everyone started getting ready for the master's arrival for the Marks of Mastery. Aqua and Terra have to prove to the masters that one of them is worth holding the title of being the new master of light that needs to protect the Land of Departure and the worlds outside from darkness. It will begin with the two masters of light and darkness to sit in their thrones and ignite the start of the Marks of Mastery. This can bring the war between light and dark to a rest.

Master Eraqus: *walks to his throne on the left and sat down*

Master Xehanort: *walks to his throne on the right and sat down*

Terra: *walks from the side near the front of Xehenort*

Aqua: *walks from the side near the front of Eraqus*

Master Eraqus: Both keyblade wielders of light and dark must prove their superiors to overcome any optical in their way to be the next keyblade master in this test.

Ven: *looks and them*

Mysterious Figure: *looks at them in hiding*

Master Xehanort: *grinned and have the back of his left hand under his chin and summoned his keyblade with his right*

Master Eraqus: *summoned his keyblade with his left*

Aqua/Terra: *bowed with honor and faced each other and summoned there keyblades*

Master Eraqus/Xehanort: *raised their keyblades up in the air and balls of light shrouded in a bit of darkness appears in front of terra and aqua* Let the marks of mastery…. *they started striking down their keyblades* BEGIN!

Chapter 3

The Marks of Mastery have already begun. Our two chosen keyblade wielders have to battle out various tasks to prove themselves who will be the new keyblade master. Both Aqua and Terra have to prove the masters and themselves who is worthy. But in the other hand something doesn't feel right with Ven.

Balls of light: *turns into keyblade wielders and started to attack Aqua and Terra*

Aqua: *runs and use barrier to defend and counter the light figures attack*

Terra: *attacks and grab the light figured wielders and slashes them in two with a concentrated slice*

Aqua: *kicks and use blizzard on the figure but it countered her with fire* Damn it…

Terra: Aqua can you keep up? *blocks and counter the figures attacks*

Aqua: *sliced a figure and blocked another figures attack* Yea I can keep up?

Ven: *watches his friends being awesome and super badass* So cool. *hearing a soft dark whisper and touches his forehead* Why am I hearing these voices…?

Mysterious Voice: Follow me… Follow the trail… Follow me… *in a dark spooky whisper*

Ven: *gets up while no one is looking and follow the trail that only he can see*

Master Xehanort: *looks at Ven and smirked a little then looked back*

Aqua/Terra: *defeated the last orb*

Master Xehanort: Bravo! Future masters well done. *claps*

Master Eraqus: Excellent work you two. You have both proven to us what it takes to be a master. But it's not over. There's one more final challenge you two must do.

Ven: *walks into the hallways following the voices then sees blood* What the hell…? *follows it into a hallway that he doesn't recognize in the castle*

Mysterious Figure: Follow me. *walks inside*

Ven: Who are you!? *runs after it* Wait! *runs into a dark room and looks around* What is this place? *head started to hurt* Owwww… My… head… hurts… *sees a yellow eye figure of a wolf* Stay… back… *having his hand out trying to summon his keyblade*

Mysterious Figure: Find out what they really are and what they'll do to you. *walks towards him and stops then revealed himself*

Ven: My name is Ventus. Future keyblade master in training. Who are you and what do you mean? *feels a bit scared*

Mysterious Figure: *revealed to be a bloody darker version of Ventus*

Ven: *summon his keyblade* What the hell?

Dark Ven: *smirks and attacks him in his wolf form*

Back in the hall of Castle of Departure.

Master Xehanort: Sorry to interrupt but wasn't there a young boy present in these halls?

Aqua: *looks around* Ven?

Master Eraqus: Terra. Aqua. I need you to search around the castle and find Ven. Then return back here for the final challenge.

Aqua/Terra: Yes, Master. *bowed and starts searching around the castle*

Master Xehanort: *evilly smirked after they left but Eraqus noticed a little*

Aqua/Terra: Ven! *walks and call his name*

The moonlight started to shine on the castle.

Terra: *looks at Aqua and looks away* Ven is acting really strange lately don't you think?

Aqua: Yea. That's what worries me during the exam.

Terra: I'm worried about him too I bet Ven will be fine.

Aqua: Yea. *looks down and then thinking about what Master Eraqus said earlier*

20 minutes earlier….

Master Eraqus: Your final test is to hunt and slay a dark werewolf. Remember these things are smart and pure evil with their savage behavior. So be careful and don't get bitten they'll brittle your heart will darkness.

20 minutes later…

Ven: *screams* Ahhhhhh!

Aqua/Terra: Ven! *runs to him and see if he's all right*

Ven: *still inside the door feeling strange* What's happening…. To… Me …? *passes out*

Aqua: Terra I found him. *runs near him and check his vitals* He's passed out.

Terra: We need to get him to the master right away. *walks to him and carry him* Lets go.

Aqua: *nods and walks with terra*

The clouds faded from the sky and the moon is full and bright from the night sky.

Ven: *eyes snaps wide open with yellow eyes*

Terra: Ven? *looks at him*

Ven: *claws Terra face and jumped off with him wolf like instincts*

Terra: Ugh! What the hell Ven…!?

Ven: *growls at Aqua and started to pounce with the darkness from his feet*

Terra: Aqua look out! *summon his keyblade but he can feel the darkness coming from his right hand while summoning it*

Ven: *pounced and growled*

Aqua: *summoned her keyblade and dodged and looked around* Terra…

Ven: *about to attack again but turns more wolf like*

Aqua: Forgive me Ven… *casts Sleep on Ven*

Ven: *calms down and sleeps then turns back to normal while the darkness fades from his body*

Terra: What's wrong with him!? *looks at Aqua* Ugh...

Aqua: I don't know… But we need to get Ven to Master at once. *bandaged Terra*

Terra: *nods*

Aqua and Terra carried Ven to Master Eraqus after the clouds covers the moon.

The Next Day…

Ven: *wakes up* What's… going… on…? *looks around him and realized that he's strapped to his bed* What the…?

Mysterious Figure: *pops up into Ven's room having his back on the wall and having his arms crossed* Well you're up.

Ven: Who are you? *tries to get out of his bed*

Vanitas: Relax I'm a friend. My name is Vanitas and you're in terrible danger. *looks at him*

In the grand hall of the Land of Departure

Terra: Ah… *feels a bit of stinging* That hurts Aqua. That thing got me good.

Aqua: That thing is Ven… *still treating his wounds*

Terra: Well Ven have a pair of claws like an animal. Maybe we should put it in a cage and teach him tricks for our amusement don't you think Aqua?

Aqua: *slaps Terra in the face hard and gets angry at him*

Terra: Ouch! I was joking. *haves his hand on her shoulder*

Aqua: *slaps his hand away* Don't you get it. Something happened to Ven and somehow he's turned savage. *looks at him* All you do is make a joke like a damn child. This is serious our friend is cursed and all you can think about is humor.

Terra: *speechless*

Master Eraqus: *walks in and drinks some tea* Enough you two. This is very serious. Ven is cursed by an incurable illness.

Aqua: Master? Is there a way to help Ven? He's are friend…

Master Eraqus: *takes a drink of his tea* I'm afraid that there's no cure. He'll be forever a werewolf of darkness. Unless…

Aqua: What is it master? Tell us… *looks at him*

Terra: Yes, tell us master. What do we need to do? *looks at him*

Vanitas: *on the ceiling where he can't be seen and smiles from inside his helmet* Interesting… Seems like there's no other choice for them. Don't worry I can help him. Uncle Vanitas have you covered. *smirks and vanished*

Back to Ven's room.

Vanitas: *releases Ven's straps* I can see you have many questions.

Ven: What am I? *sits up and feels his wrists*

Vanitas: Well you're known as a werewolf. That means you're in terrible danger.

Ven: How so...? I been feeling strange. I need help.

Vanitas: That's why I'm here. You know your friends are not really your friends right? They've been lying to you.

Ven: What are you taking about? This is really strange why are you telling me this?

Vanitas: I'm telling you this because your friends want you for their own selfish desires and might treat you like their pet. They're planning on killing you tonight. I need you to run away from this place and escape. I'll explain more later. Don't worry I'll find you. I got to go… Just get out of here and don't trust them.

Ven: What? Where to exactly? *looks at him*

Vanitas: You'll know. Just use your instincts. *vanishes*

Later that night.

Ven: *went outside when no one noticed and summoned his keyblade* …. *takes out his wayfinder and leaves it* I'm sorry everyone. *have his keyblade transform and head out to the world outside and leaves*

Aqua: *went into the room and check on Ven* Ven? *walks in and noticed he was gone* Oh no…

Terra: *walks in as well and notice Ven is gone and runs out and goes outside*

Aqua: Terra wait up. What do you think you're doing? *runs after him*

Terra: I'm going after him. *got outside and summoned his keyblade and prepared himself to go outside this world*

Aqua: We need the master permission to do something like this. *held Terra wrist* We need to wait for the master.

Terra: Aqua let go. I need to get him back here. *have his darkness scowled around his wrist making Aqua to let go of his arm* I have to do this… I'm sorry I can't trust Ven by himself I need to stop him. *armored up and gets on his keyblade vehicle and sore off this world*

Aqua: Terra… *looks at him leaving and noticed something on the ground* Ven wayfinder… Why is it still here…? *looks at it*

Master Eraqus: *walks towards Aqua* Aqua. Go after them make sure they're safe and return back to the Land of Departure when you find them and bring them here.

Aqua: *nods without question and summon her keyblade and armor then began to venture to the worlds outside*

Master Eraqus: Aqua. Terra. *looks up at the sky* Get back home soon.

Chapter 4

Ven followed his instinct and teleported to a brand new world that he never seen before.

Ven: *landed in the world and search around without his armor* What is this place? *hearing noises around the woods he was in* Better go check it out. *runs into the woods and enemies spotted him*

The enemies use various use of magic to attack Ven

Ven: *summon his keyblade and attack and dodge* Take that! *uses Aero and blow them away*

The enemies started to disappear but called reinforcements

Ven: This is bad. *still attacking but gets a bit tired*

The sky has reached it end of the light of day but someone came to help Ventus. But the person wears a mysterious hood that Ven haven't seen before.

Mysterious Person: *summons a keyblade and smiles at Ven* Heh.

Ven: A keyblade…? *looks at the person then without noticing he started to grow a wolf tail and ears*

Mysterious Person: *attack the enemies with grace of darkness and turns into a wolf and defeat them slash after slash*

The enemies have fallen and stopped spawning.

Ven: *wags his tail from the excitement* Amazing.

Mysterious Person: *turns back into a human form then took off it hood and it's a girl like about his age* Are you alright?

Ven: *blushes from the beauty of the person* Yea…

Xion: *giggles* Cute. I'm Xion by the way. *noticing his tail and ears*

Ven: *starts to noticed and was a bit embarrassed* I'm Ven by the way.

Xion: *blushes* You're Ven. Come with me Vanitas is waiting for you.

Ven: *nods* Wait you know Vanitas?

Xion: Yea. We must hurry before more hunters shows up. *held his hand and run*

Ven: *ran with her*

Back to Terra

Terra: *uses his hand to sense Ven's where bouts* Where are you Ven? *kept searching and found the world* Bingo. *lands into the world but in a different location* What is this place?

It was during the early evening of the world. Terra just landed and realized that something in this world doesn't feel right.

Vanitas: *on top of a tree looking at Terra while he arrived* Contestant number one please come on down. *summon his keyblade and uses time splitter and tries to flank terra*

Terra: *summons his keyblade and blocks the first few hits* Who the hell is this guy? *counter hammer him aside*

Vanitas: *smirks from inside his helmet* Not bad. Ven did spoke highly of you but you're still weak. Maybe our new vessel will show you a trick or two when the time comes. *have his fingers together*

Terra: What did you say about Ven? *gets angry and fills up with darkness* I swear if you harm Ven in any way I will destroy you.

Vanitas: Well big words coming you. Looks like someone cares about their pets. *looks at him*

Terra: *runs and attacks him with anger and force* Shut! Up!

Vanitas: *vanished and reappear every attack Terra threw at him* Hahahaha man you're so predictable it's priceless.

Terra: *gets pissed off* SHUT UP! *kept attacking but missing*

Vanitas: Well this was really fun but look at the time. *snaps his fingers and little darkness puffs wolf creatures are coming out of his body spawning swarms of them* It's feeding time.

Terra: What the hell are you? *looks at these things that are spawning out of Vanitas and kept his guard up*

Vanitas: Heh. Something that you shouldn't mess with. *points his minions to attack Terra* Whelp goodbye.

Lykens (minions): *starts to swarm and attack Terra*

Vanitas: *starts to run away and teases Terra* Exactly as planned.

Terra: *attacks and gets all the lykens off him* Too many. *then uses his keyblade as a whip then run after Vanitas* You! I'll kill you!

Lykens (swarm): *swarms after Terra and destory whatever in its path*

Vanitas: *blast some dark spells from his keyblade and jumps on the trees*

Terra: *slashes them away and jumps on the trees and attacks Vanitas*

Terra/Vanitas: *keyblade clashes blow for blow*

Lykens (swarms): *coming in closer into Terra*

Mysterious Man: *hides in the bushes holding a purple shard cannon* Heh target sighted. *smirks and aiming at Vanitas*

Vanitas: *smiles and still countering and clashes from Terra relentless attacks* Foolishness.

Mysterious Man: *fires*

Vanitas: *vanished*

Lykens (swarm): *covers Terra inside them while the beam is connecting with the swarm then explodes*

Vanitas: *arrived on the ground next to the man in the bushes looking at the explosion* Actually right on que as planned.

The explosion stopped and the darkness when back to the master it came from.

Vanitas: *absorbs the darkness* Good job my children. *then realized that Terra vanished from the explosion* Where the hell did he go?

Terra: *appears from the void of darkness behind Vanitas still pissed then about to strike him down*

Mysterious Man: *detached his cannon into two pistols then shoot shards into Terra hand to stun him*

Vanitas: *kicked and backslashes Terra then flipped back next to the mysterious man* Well it's your time to shine Braig. *pushed his back and summoned a portal into the darkness* Tag you're it. *portal closes*

Braig: *sighs* This better be worth it Vanitas. *looks at Terra* The master will be please when I bring you in angry eyes. I've been promised a lot of money to capture you. So far I'm impressed. Now let see how you'll do against me. *reloads and starts locking on to Terra and vanishing*

Terra: *grips his keyblade and looks at Braig* Ven. I'll save you... *keep on guard*

Braig: Well let make this interesting. *grab a gem from his pocket threw it up in the air and shot it and it spawns enemies* Let's dance angry eyes.

Lykens: *spawns and flooded on top of Terra wanting his heart*

Terra: *absorb some of the Lykens attacks and then impulses back with the power that he absorbed*

Lykens: *starts to scatter then starts to attack*

Braig: *vanished and starts shooting at Terra*

Terra: *blocks and deflects Braig attacks using the darkness that he possesses*

Braig: *dodges and reload then continues shooting Terra* Come on. Dance for me. Are you just going to stay there? *smirks and can tell that his guard is about to brake*

Terra: *smirks then fully unleashed the full power of his darkness then burst every Lykens into despair and reflect Braigs bolts back to him* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Braig: *gets hit and have various shard sticking into his body mostly in non-fatal areas but he was hurt bad and have his back snapped against a tree. Braking the bark and the upper half back like dominos* Damn… it… *spits out some blood*

Terra: *absorbs the darkness then was turned into a completely different being with a menacing smile and wielding an unrecognized keyblade of pure darkness* Hehehe…. *continues walking toward him as the darkness desegregate the grass and any form of life around his feet*

Braig: *coughs up more blood* Looks like I lost this fight. *looks at his left arm and realized it was broken in a corkscrewed up position with shards filling up his arm so it was useless* Well that was a show to tell our children but the thing is one of us have to live to tell the tale… *with any amount of strength he has left in his right arm he aimed and shot one last time but missed Terra head* Shit…

Terra: *continued to walk to Braig then stopped bent down with a smile spawning a giant dark red hand of darkness slowly crushing Braig within the void beside him so he can't escape* …. *looks at him with yellow eyes and have his hand out reaching his face*

Braig: *looks and him with a bit of fear but spits some blood on Terra face and smirked* Go fuck yourself…

Terra: *gabs his fingers into his left eye and have his fingertips gabbed through the socket then reached a small part of his brain then starts linking himself to Braig mind so he can see through his memories*

Braig: *screams in pain and feels second of it and squirming*

Terra: *takes out his fingers and was all bloody with Braig broken eye removed from his socket and slowly designates and melt on the ground while the darkness fades and soon after he was knocked out*

Braig: *knocked out*

The battle was over. Terra had won but in the cost he'd deepen his connection with the darkness inside him with an uncontrollable rage.

But as for the hunter Braig…?

Later at night. A portal of darkness opened then a person in a black coat looks at the grounds of the battle.

?: *looks around and saw Terra knocked out then he vanished right in front but Braig was still alive but fatally wounded* …. *carried Braig through the portal and then rest him in the hideout floors* …. *bowed to this leader* …. *looks at his leader then was given an order then changed into his wolf form*

? (leader): *watches*

?: *bites Braig by the neck with his wolf teeth*

Braig: *lids snapped open including the one with no eye but his good eye turned yellow*

Chapter 5

Aqua was following her wayfinder and it was so bright that she found the world Terra and potentially Ven landed.

Aqua: *landed in the world and searched around then land on a road with two signs one that says "Village" and "Granny's House" * Hmm I wonder if Terra or Ven is in any of these places? *armor disappears and looks at her wayfinder noticing that it wasn't lighting up* I better find them as soon as possible…

Little Red: Lalalalala…. *singing while skipping in a very cheerful voice of happiness and wearing a red hood and holding a picnic basket*

Aqua: I wonder where's that little girl is going. *walks to her* Excuse me? I need help… I lost... *cuts off and sees the little girl going into a black forest* It looks dangerous I should make sure the girl is ok. *runs into the forest after her*

B.B. Wolf: *sniffs and glare at the girl in the red hood from the bushes* Hehe

Little Red: *continued skipping and saw candy on the ground*

Aqua: *sees Little Red and saw some darkness spawning from the candy that formed into enemies and wolves spawned as well* Oh no. *gets serious and summons her keyblade*

Little Red: *screams for help* Help! *getting grabbed*

Aqua: *attacks the dark enemies with slashes and fire* Take that! *kept attacking and blocking*

Lykens/K.a.N.d.Y: *attacks aqua and ended up splitting up and continues attacking her*

Little Red: *hits them with her basket but does little damage*

Aqua: *slashes and cartwheels with grace then uses Thunder* AH! *uses an elixir to regain some of her magic and protect Little Red from the last batch of enemies* That's the lasts of them. Are you ok? *looks at Little Red*

Little Red: *nods and smiles at her* Yea I'm fine. Thanks for saving me miss.

Aqua: I'm Aqua nice to meet you? Do you have a name?

Little Red: Little Red. Little Red Riding Hood. I'm going to my grandma house. See. *shows her the picnic basket that she's carrying*

Aqua: That's lovely. What makes you go to the dark forest?

Little Red: I got directions from someone that said to go through here and it's the shortcut to grandmas but I guess I was wrong. I would've been dead if you haven't come.

Aqua: Yay. But don't worry I'm going to protect you and get you to your grandma safe and sound.

Little Red: Thank you. *looks at her and hold her hand*

Aqua: *holds her hand back and follow a trail* This trail must lead somewhere let's follow it.

Little Red: Right.

Back at the wolves' hideout a certain someone cares dearly but also have a dark and twisted past.

Xion: *sits on Ven bed and lying next to him while he sleeps and sighs* He's so cute. *stood up and looks down and took out a partially burned wolf doll from her pocket and looks at it* Mother… Father…

Ven: *slowly wakes up* ugh…

Xion: *looks at Ven* Ven?

Ven: *wakes up and looks at Xion* Xion?

Xion: *looks at Ven and hugs him* Ven *smiles*

Ven: Xion what happened? I feel weird… *feels weird and more powerful*

Xion: *smiles and feels his body and blushes*

Ven: *smiles and laughs* But seriously what happened?

Xion: *lets go and looks at Ven* You were training in your dreams. The master put a spell on you and you've been out for a few days. But now that you're awake the master thinks you're ready. *looks down at the doll*

Ven: *noticed on what she's holding* Hey xion what is that?

Xion: *looks at him but shed a tear* It's a doll that I grew up with. My parents gave it to me before they died. It brings me good luck. *looks at it*

Ven: Oh…*looks down* I'm sorry…

Xion: *nods* It's ok. Do you want to know how I ended up here? With the last of my own kind.

Ven: *looks at her*

Xion: *looks and rub the doll* It was a long time ago back when there was peace. The wolves and the humans was brought into a stalemate after centuries at war… Later on a human man left his clan to be with a beautiful girl. Not just any girl a pure blooded wolf girl. She fell in love with him and was accepted to be ones with the wolves as their ambassador. But the human clan disagree on crossbreeding. But the human male and the lady wolf had a child a beautiful half breed baby girl. She has eyes of blue like her mother, and hair of a pure black like her fathers with the same skin as their parents…. That girl… *looks at Ven* Was me…

Few Years Ago…

Young Xion: *laughs and plays with her friends* Tag your it.

Xion (narrator): I was eight when it happened. I was happy in the village of twilight. A small village away from the far coast of Radiant Garden. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. Where humans and wolves settled down, Also I have friends and a family that loves me.

Village kid 1: Ah… I lost…

Xion Mother: Xion! It's time for dinner say goodnight to your friends.

Young Xion: Okay mommy. *smiles and said goodnight to her friends and went inside the house*

Later the door opened.

Young Xion: *eating her food and noticed someone was at the door she grew her wolf ears and her little tail*

Xion Father: *walks in the house* Honey. Xion. I'm home.

Young Xion: *sneaks up behind her father*

Xion Mother: *looks at her husband and smiled preparing dinner for him and kissed her husband* Hey honey how's work?

Xion Father: *kisses his wife and smiled* Good the wolves have been pretty comfortable on making an alliance with the humans to learn their culture.

Xion Mother: Really? *makes his dinner*

Xion Father: Yea but before I tell you more. Where's the birthday girl?

Young Xion: *tail wags but her father can't see it*

Xion Father: Hmm I wonder where she is? *takes out a wrapped box* Oh well I guess she don't want her present?

Young Xion: *revealed herself* I'm over here daddy. *wants to be picked up*

Xion Father: There's my baby girl. *picks her up and smiles*

Young Xion: *smiles and laughs*

Xion Mother: *smiles and surprised Xion with something* Xion we got a surprise for you.

Xion Father: *puts her down* Yea let sits at the table first I'm tired.

Young Xion: *nods and sits down waiting for the surprise*

Xion Father: *sits down with her* Close your eyes.

Young Xion: *closes her eyes*

Xion Father/Mother: *puts her presents and surprise on the table* Now open your eyes.

Young Xion: *opens her eyes*

Xion Father/Mother: SURPRISE!

Young Xion: *smiles happily* No way! *seeing presents and a big delicious looking cake that says "Happy 8th Birthday Xion" that her mother made secretly from scratch*

Xion Father/Mother: Happy Birthday Xion! *smiles and toss a little bit of confetti and blows a party whistle and sung her happy birthday*

Young Xion: Thanks you guys are the best parents ever. *hugs them*

Xion Mother: *smiles* go ahead honey and blow out the candles.

Xion Father: *eats his wife cooking then finished* Yea and make a wish.

Young Xion: *closes her eyes and blows out the candles*

Xion Father/Mother: *claps* Now it's present time.

Young Xion: *smiles* I'll go with mommy first. Ladies first. *opens up her first present* Wow it's beautiful. What is it?

Xion Mother: It's a locket. Look. *opens it*

Young Xion: *looks at it* It's us.

Xion Mother: *nods* No matter what me and your dad will always be with you no matter what.

Xion Father: *nods* We love you and no matter what happen. Keep it with you and cherish it.

Young Xion: I will. Now daddy turn. *opens up his present and looks at it* It's so cute! *hugs the wolf doll*

Xion Father: I just finished making it after work also I know you love it. It'll give you good luck. Whenever you have that with you everything good will happen for you no matter what so don't lose it ok.

Young Xion: *smiles and cherish them both* I'll never let them go. *wears the locket*

Everyone: LETS EAT!

Xion: *took out her locket and look at the old picture of her parents and her younger self* Me and My family had fun. They're the best. My dad was one of the strongest hunters and keyblade wielders of all times. My mother was the black wolf princess of the north forest. They took care of me and love me with there lives. They're the greatest.

Back in the black forest…

Aqua/Little Red: *kept following the trail*

B.B. Wolf: *stalks them from the bushes and howls*

Aqua: *kept on guard and continued walking the trail*

B.B. Wolf: *slowly pops out behinds them and takes out his claws*

Aqua: *notices and slashes the B.B. Wolf a human that make himself to look like a wolf* What the… who are you?

B.B. Wolf: *howls and summons more enemies* I'm the B.B. Wolf who must you be? What a fair lady like you doing here? *looking at Red Riding Hood and Aqua like a weird man and smells them* Mmm smells good.

Little Red: *feels weirded out and hides behind Aqua* Aqua…

Aqua: *kept on guard while enemies started rolling in and closes in on them while the B.B. Wolf strikes* Pervert!

B.B. Wolf: *pounces and strikes Little Red*

Aqua: *defeated some of the enemies and blocks B.B Wolf attacks* Hmm. *casts Fire to his face*

B.B. Wolf: *screams and retreats in pain* *the enemies faded because they're just mere illusions*

Aqua: *keyblade vanished and holds Little Red hand and continued walking*

Later that day.

B.B Wolf: *drenched his face with some water to stop the fire* Damn it.

Vanitas: *enters out of the portal* Well I'd seen some pathetic excuses but that really take the cake. *sniffs* What smells like dead flesh and ugly? Oh wait that's you.

B.B. Wolf: *looks at him and growls threating him with his claws* What did you say?

Vanitas: I said you're pathetic. You're not a real werewolf and never will but I have a deal for you. *smirks from inside his helmet*

B.B. Wolf: *put his claws away* Go on.

Vanitas: I need you to capture the girl that's holding the key like weapon and in return. You can have the little girl in the red hood and I'll turn you into a real werewolf. So we got a deal? *puts out his hand*

B.B. Wolf: *put out his hand and shakes it* I know exactly where to go to get them.

Now back to Aqua…

Aqua: *walks out of the trail and sees a house outside the forest* A house?

Little Red: *looks at the house* That's grandma's house.

Aqua: Alright. Let's go. *walks to the house with Little Red*

Little Red: *knocks at the door* Grandma. *then noticed that the door is open*

Aqua: Stay behind me. *summons keyblade*

Little Red: *nods and stay behind her*

Aqua: *walks in the house*

Little Red: Grandma… *continued walking behind Aqua*

?: Come in dearie.

Aqua/Little Red: *walking inside the house a goes in the grandma bedroom*

Grandma: Aww it's so good to see you and who's your friend hehe… *smiles and licking her lips while sitting up on the bed*

Aqua: *sniffs around a smelled a faint stench* What's that smell?

Grandma: Oh nothing dearie. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. *sprays some perfumes in the air*

Little Red: *smiles and hugs the grannie* Oh I missed you so much thanks to Aqua I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. *kisses her granny's cheek*

Aqua: *noticed something like a bit of hair on the side of grannie face*

Little Red: Wow grandma what big eyes you have. *smiles and hands her the basket*

Aqua: *looks at the grandma and noticed something odd*

Grannie: *face is falling off slowly but no one noticed* Heh

Aqua: *looks down on the floor and sees a poorly washed floor* Is that blood? *said to herself and looks at Little Red*

Grannie: *holds Little Red and cuddles her close*

Little Red: Wow grannie what big hands you have. *smiles*

Aqua: *noticed something is wrong with this situation then summon her keyblade* Little Red stay back. *noticed that not the real grannie*

Grannie: *holds Little Red tightly with the claws against Little Red neck* So you figured it out didn't you bitch?

Little Red: *gets a bit scared but sees drops of blood from her face* Grannie? What are you talking about? *noticed that something is wrong and touches her face but it's not the real grannie*

Aqua: Show yourself. *gets mad*

Grannie: *takes off her face but it's not really Grannie*

B.B. Wolf: SURPRISE BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs with a crazy smile with his face all bloody holding the face of Little Red's Grandma*

Little Red: *feels sick and violated*

Aqua: *attacks B.B. Wolf to have him let go of Little Red*

B.B. Wolf: *darkness pulses throughout his body when he was hit* Heh. I thought newspaper hits harder than that. Well my turn. *pushes Little Red on the ground and pounced at Aqua*

Little Red: *on the floor and slowly looked under the bed after the fake wolf knocked her down and saw a dead old corpse with no face* Grannie….? *screams and tears* No… this is not happening….

Aqua: *blocks*

B.B. Wolf: *smirks* Well there goes another little girl's innocence.

Aqua: You're sick in the head you know that. That poor innocent lady defiled by a messed up monster like you. *kicks him in the balls and smacks him in the back of head with the back of her keyblade*

B.B. Wolf: *laughs while the back of his head bleeds and have his hands on his privates* Granny dead. Granny dead. La la la la.

Little Red: *grabs a knitting needle and walks towards the wolf*

B.B. Wolf: *looks at her and smiles* Go ahead and kill me you'll be no better than them. *laughs*

Aqua: *restrains him* What do you mean be them? Talk.

Little Red: *about to stab the wolf* You killed my Granny you bastard… Die!

Aqua: *stops Little Red and holds her* Red don't.

Little Red: *drops the needle and cries into Aqua arms*

Aqua: Tell me what you know damn it. Who sent you? Talk! *have her keyblade aimed at his head*

B.B. Wolf: *smiles* The dark wolf of the name of Vanitas sent me here. If I succeed in killing the girl and you bitch I would've been a wolf myself. *sees a portal spawns and escapes* Well ladies this is where we part. *blown a kiss to the both of them and disappears into the void*

The Wolf escaped in front of Aqua but it's not over. Aqua made an honorable funeral to Little Red Riding Hoods Grannie.

Little Red: That damn wolf will pay for his actions and what he'd done to this world I swear it.

Aqua: *looks at her wayfinder and it was shining bright* What the? *grabs it out of her pocket and focused on it and gasps* What is going on? *links in with the wayfinder and saw what seems to be a premonition of something dark*

Back to Xion…

Xion (narrator): This is when something good in the world will immediately goes wrong…

Later that night…

Young Xion: *sleeping*

Cloaked Man: *spawns into xion room and summoned a keyblade and walked to her and aimed it at xion's heart*

Young Xion: *wolf ears moved and slowly wakes up and screamed* AH!

Cloaked Man: *about to strike*

Xion Father: *knocks down the door with his keyblade and stopped the cloaked man and holds her daughters arm* Stopgra! *carrying xion and exits the room while the cloaked man was stunned for a short while*

Xion Mother: *packs some supplies* Honey we got to go they're more coming.

Young Xion: *holds her doll and tightly holds her father's arm * Daddy what's going on? Who are these people?

Xion Father: *runs and defends his family in a non-lethal way* Right. *looks at xion* It's going to be ok.

Xion Mother: *hands her husband some of the supplies and wolf punches a cloaked enemy*

Young Xion: *gets a bit scared but holds her father tightly*

The village was in flames of the slaughter caused by the hunters. The hunters started to slaughter every parent of the children in the village because they're impure in their eyes and must be "cleansed". But as for the kids. The younger ones well they'll get to live and be rehabilitated as weapons. But as for the older ones they'll be slaves and experimented in camps until they're dead.

Xion Father/Mother: *holds xion and exits the house*

Young Xion: *experienced all the carnage and was told to look away and did*

Xion Mother: *turns to a wolf and attacked the cloaked hunters and howls*

Xion Father: *runs and gotten browned away from the pressure of a fiery explosion with Xion in his hand*

Young Xion: Daddy…? *gets knocked down and looks at her dad*

Xion Father: *looks at her daughter and sees some hunter coming after her* Xion…

Young Xion: *looks around and scared*

Xion Father: *gets up and attacks the hunters and protects her daughter*

Xion Mother: *gets her daughter* Baby get on.

Young Xion: *rides on her mother wolf back*

Xion Mother: *runs and try to get out danger*

Young Xion: *holds her mother tightly* Mommy? Is daddy going be ok? *looks at her*

Xion Mother: Yea daddy is strong. He'll catch up with us soon *kept running*

Cloaked Hunters: *setting up traps to stop the wolves from escaping*

Xion Mother: *kept running and noticed the traps and was blinded from the smoke* What the…? *focus and sense everything around her*

Young Xion: Mommy look out! *sees cloak hunters chasing after them*

Xion Mother: *kept dodging and attacks them as much as possible* Grrrr!

Young Xion: Leave my mommy alone. *have her hand out and cast a little fire ball*

Back to Xion Father…

Cloak Hunters: *kept attacking him*

Xion Father: *dodges and attacks them with ease and make them look like amateurs* Stay down.

Cloak Hunters: *kept adding reinforcements to pressure him as they cast spells*

Xion Father: *counters everything* Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain?

?: Because you are a traitor to the order of the hunters. *walks with an incomplete set of armor* It'd been a while.

Xion Father: *looks at the person as the last hunter falls* Hmm. I don't know who you are but what I have with you I don't care. I'm only fighting to protect my family and run away from this blood feud and have peace. *kept his guard up*

?: Well it's time that I show you what happens to a crossbreed lover like you betraying your clan. Your family. *summons keyblade of pure silver that he might recognized*

Xion Father: What? That's not possible.

Back to Xion Mother and Young Xion…

Xion Mother: *kept running*

Young Xion: *held her mother and kept her head down*

Cloak Hunters: *linking their shots and got orders to stun the mother and child*

Xion Mother: *kept running until they're in the woods* Almost there…

Cloak Hunters: *uses their shock locks to stun them*

Xion Mother: *dodges as much as she could but she was hit and young xion fell next to her but was alright*

Young Xion: Ouchy… *rubs her head and looks at her mother as she slowly transformed back into her human form* Mommy?

Xion Mother: *looks at her daughter and holds her hand softly but can't move* Xion. I need you to run. Go now. *hands her the doll*

Young Xion: *holds the doll* But mommy I don't want to leave you…. *tear up and looks at her*

Xion Mother: *tears a little and let's go of her hand and wiped her tear* Go now! Please everything will be alright just hide.

Cloaked Hunters: *starting to catch up with them*

Young Xion: *nods and runs off with her doll into a nearby bush in the woods*

Xion Mother: *lays there defenseless* Stay safe Xion… *passes out but still alive*

Cloaked Hunters: *takes Xion Mother away and while two others were ordered to find the half breed*

Young Xion: *hides in the bush and saw the hunters and looked like she blended well but when they gotten close. Her tail popped out*

Back to Xion Father….

Xion Father: Well you're still a live… Eraqus or should I say… Brother. *kept his guard up*

Eraqus: *removed his helmet and showed his brother the scars* So it'd been a while. The last time we crossed paths was when I was hunting down your wife. *looks at him serious* But I have orders. Fathers orders. *kept his guard up*

Xion Father: It doesn't have to be this way… But I guess it does. *starts to attack*

Eraqus: *puts his helmet back on and attacks as well*

Xion Father and his brother Eraqus kept attacking blow for blow like there last battle. Keyblade clashes and clashes as they're trapped by the fires surrounding the area from the debris of the now soon to become fallen village.

Xion Father: *starts to struggle a bit*

Eraqus: *sees through his tactics and counters everything he got* Sloppy Brother.

Xion Father: *kept fighting*

Eraqus: *kept fighting as well* Impressive that you've survived for this long. We already got your bitch of a wife.

Xion Father: *counters* What?

Clocked Hunter: *brings his wife into the field and hold her having the keyblade to her back*

Xion Mother: *looks weakened and exhausted* Honey…

Xion Father: *looks at her and runs to her not caring about the battle and his keyblade disappears* Baby… Where's xion? Is she's safe?

Xion Mother: I told Xion to run and hide she should be safe. *looks at him*

Xion Father: I hope that she's ok. At least that we're not here in this situation.

More Cloaked Hunters showed up and holding someone.

Xion Mother/Father: *looks at them and was shocked* Xion!

Young Xion: *sleeps*

The cloaked hunters found her in a blush with her tail out.

Xion Mother: *growls at the hunters* Don't you dare harm her.

Eraqus: *have his keyblade on her head*

Xion Father: Enough brother. You got your revenge. *looks at him* Just leave her be. She's just a child.

Xion Mother: She's the last and only one of her kind left. Plus, it was her birthday today. You have your revenge on us just leave her alone! She has nothing to do with it… We surrender.

Eraqus: *looks at them and the half breed* She's a freak of nature and must be destroyed at all cost. Don't you realized what she'll become?

Xion Mother: She's our daughter. *holds his husband hand* Plus she's your niece… *starts to tear up* Please just spare her...

Xion Father: Kill us brother and spare her. That's what you wanted…

Xion Mother: *looks at him* Honey…

Xion Father: …*looks at her and at her daughter*

Xion Mother: *nods and understands*

Eraqus: *looks at them and they mean it* So are you really ready to die?

Xion Parents nods at Eraqus and said their goodbyes to Xion.

Eraqus: *orders a hunter to blind fold Xion and take her away from here*

Cloaked Hunter: *nods and blindfolds her then walks away with her and disappeared*

The other cloak hunters tied and restrained Xion Parents. They put them in separate cages waiting for their public execution back at the Land of Departure.

Xion (narrator): Then when I woke up. I was scared in a white room on a bed…. Then I saw a figure in a black coat… I can't see his face but he asked me "Do you want revenge on those who slaughtered your clan and family?" I nodded and was trained directly from the master himself to become an assassin for the organization. Then Vanitas taught me for the rest and now I'm here… *looks down*

Ven: *spawn's darkness and gets angry and punched the wall* That bastard…

Xion: *held Ven hand and looks at him* Ven…

Ven: *felt her touch and held her hand back then calmed down and looks at her* He will pay for this…

Xion and Ven: *looks closely into their eyes and both leaned in close and was about to kiss as their eyes closed*

Vanitas: *walks in because the door was open* Xion. Is Ven awake yet? The master has a mission for the boy. *sees them about to kiss but ruins the moment as always*

Ven: *stops and looks at Vanitas* He does? *looks at Xion* Guess that I have to go.

Xion: *looks at ven and smiles* Be back safe ok.

Ven: *nods at xion and left to see the master for his mission*

Vanitas: What's wrong? Did I ruin the moment hehe. *grins and laughs*

Xion: *gets a bit mad and blushes red then grab a pillow and throws it at Vanitas* You dummy!

Vanitas: Hey what was that for?

Ven has arrived at his master's studies and was told about his assignment.

Master of the Wolves: Your assignment my dear boy is to retrieve these people to me alive. *shows Ven his targets and was someone that he recognized*

Ven: *gets a bit mad and his eyes starts to turn* It will be done master. *summons a portal and walks into it with his hood up*

Master of the Wolfs: *grins and looks at the targets after Ven left* Heh he would make a lovely new body. Terra…

Ven was ordered by his master to retrieve Terra and Braig. Until something unexpected happens.

Later that night…

Aqua: *kept walking after her confutation with her premonition* I hope I can make it to Terra in time… *stops and noticed the grass started to lose life* Huh? *follows it through and sees Terra all bloody and an incredibly injured bloody man resting at a tree with one eye looking like he's dead* What happened here? *noticed that this wasn't any honorable duel it looks like it's to the death* Did Terra do this…?

A portal of pure darkness appears and a figure in black coat (Ven) comes out of it.

Aqua: *hides in a bush and summons her keyblade* I have to help Terra. *whispers to herself*

Mysterious Figure (Ven): *looks at Terra and Braig not noticing anyone else*

Aqua: *feels like this is familiar but not anymore* Stopgra. *whispers the spell and stop the figure temporally and grabs Terra before the spell ends*

Mysterious Figure (Ven): *noticed that Terra is gone and got a new order to just get Braig and leaves* …. *sniffs Braig and hears his heartbeat barely and grabbed him and goes back into the portal he summoned*

Chapter 6

A portal of pure darkness was spawned as the hooded Ven looks out into the distance thinking that he felt someone else's presence. But he left while dragging Braig with him as the portal disappears. Aqua was in the bushes barely unnoticed while the mighty victor Terra lays asleep next to the speechless Aqua.

Aqua: *watches them leave then looks at Terra* Terra?

Terra: *still knocked out but alive* …

Aqua: *touches his chest and gasp and saw what happened with in Terra's memories* What's going on…? *she looks around in a dreamscape and saw the other man that was "dead" next to a tree* Why am I seeing this…?

Braig: *sits on a tree branch and practicing his sniping* Heh. *shoot at a squirrel and got em*

After Braig collected his target and saw a slow walking hooded figure with his hands behind it back hunching.

?: Nice shot you did there impressive. *looks up at braig*

Braig: Thanks. To be honest an old man like you shouldn't be here. *reloads then detaches is gun into pistols* These parts of the woods are no for fragile geezers.

?: Don't worry I'm capable on finding my way.

Braig: It's you funeral. People die in these woods and rest a shore I use them as target practice when I get the chance or when I'm bored.

?: A dangerous game for a dangerous hunter. *looks intrigued* I can tell you have some talent.

Braig: *laughs* HAHAHAHA…. Are you shitting me right now? You're really one of those wise old men that tells me you're the one that balance the force of good and evil. Blah Blah Blah… Face it. *gets down and have his pistol aimed at the side of his hood to intimidate* Trust me I'm far from those purity rings wearing boy scouts.

A wanted person from the woods had appeared in Braig line of site.

Braig: *lines up the shot from an impossible range* Come on…

?: *summons and dark but incredibly powerful keyblade and hits the man with pure darkness without looking* Heh. Anyway I do have a job for you. *grabs the body without Braig noticing*

Braig: *looks at him* Well I'm listening. How much does it pay old man?

?: A lot of money. *gives him some money in a sack to start him off with*

Braig: *looks at it and there was a lot of gold*

?: There's more when that came from.

Braig: Well whatever it is I'm in. *grins from the amount of money* So what's the job?

?: I need you to hunt down and bring me this young man alive. *show him a picture of Terra*

Braig: Well he shouldn't be a problem. I'll get it done. *takes the picture*

?: I'll send you a student of mine as back up to help you on your bounty. Remember to bring him to me alive. *opens a portal of darkness*

Braig: Wait. *carries the body of his bounty* So what's your name? *looks at him*

?: *takes off his hood*

After that moment the memory was faded to the battle Terra had with Braig. Aqua ended up absorbing as much information that she can in Terra mind.

Aqua: Oh dear god… *holds her legs and looks down leaning against a tree* Terra…

Soon after Ventus came back with Braig to the hideout and then reported back to his master. The master smiled and ordered Ven to turn into a wolf and turn Braig into one. Ven did what the master asked with no second thought while everyone watches. The next day Ven was assigned a mission. This is not any mission he was partnered with someone.

Ven: *gets up from his bedroom and walk through the hideout corridors into the assignment room*

The hideout is a big castle floating castle hidden outside into the fairest reaches of the other worlds more like The World That Never Was in Kingdom Hearts 2 but darker.

Ven: *walks into the room and sees Xion waiting for him* Xion? Are you my partner for this mission?

Xion: *nods* Yea the master wanted us put together for this mission. I wonder why and what it is.

Vanitas: *walks in and sees Ven and Xion* Hey great news you two love birds have an assignment.

Ven/XIon: *blushes from embarrassment*

Vanitas: *laughs* Cute. Anyway your assignment is go back to that world because in a village there's a man posing as a wolf and the master believes that he's the imposter that we are looking for. He has critical information on our plans and he's going to meet up with two hunters tonight. So I need you to collect his heart and turn him into a wolf dusk. But as for the hunters we need them alive at all cost do you two understand? Right.

Ven/Xion: *nods*

Vanitas: Good. The imposter is currently located in the dark forest as we speak now go.

The portal for their mission spawned.

Ven/Xion: *walks through the portal*

Vanitas: *smirks and walks away* Well time to mess shit up and do some recruiting *walks down the hallway and sees Braig laying on a hospital bed all bandaged*

The next morning

Terra: *slowly wakes up and saw bits of flashes of darkness in his mind*

Aqua: *summons her keyblade and looks at him in tears*

Terra: *looks at her* Aqua…? What's going on? Where are we? *looks around but feels minor head pain and sees blood on him* Is this mine….?

Aqua: What are you? *looks at him worried but scared*

Terra: *looks at her* It's me Aqua. Really.

Aqua: *keyblade disappears* Did you… kill…with the darkness inside your heart?

Terra: *looks down while wiping the blood off his hand and it was not his also remembering everything that he had done yesterday* It's getting worst… *punches a tree and a bit of darkness surges out* Damn it…

Aqua: *looks at him and hugs him tightly* I'm just glad that you're ok…

Terra: *looks at her and holds her tightly back and remembers a sad upsetting memory that he had when he was young and a young girl in a blue dress came to him and gives him a sea salt ice cream to make him feel better*

Aqua: *smiles*

Terra: *tears up and rest his head on her chest*

Aqua: *pet him* It will be ok… We need to find Ven and I might know a person that will knows about Ven and where we can find him.

Later that day…

Ven and Xion exits out a dark portal into the dark forest.

Ven: *looks around* So this is the place?

Xion: *looks at Ven* Yea. *concentrates and sniffs around having her wolf tail wags low back and forth trying to find the wolf location*

Ven: *hears rustling in the bushes and summons his keyblade*

Xion: Got it. *looks at Ven*

Ven: *rustling from the bushes surrounds them* That's great but looks like we got company *looks at her then kept caution*

Xion: *summons her keyblade and preparing herself*

Soon after an army of rough lykans attacks them out of the bushes.

Ven/Xion: *attacks and dodges in sync and protects each other*

B.B. Wolf: *looks at them and smiles waiting for his time to pounce*

Ven: *eyes turns golden and darkness raged from his keyblade as his tail wags knowing that their target is nearby*

Xion: *turns into her wolf form and dashes into the brushes and grab the target out of it* What the…? *gets out of bush and turns back all that's left was seem to be a torn piece of red cloth*

Back too Aqua and Terra

Aqua/Terra: *kept walking what seems to be footprints*

Terra: So aqua how did you know this person. *looks at her*

Aqua: Well let just say I'm hunting him down. He did something that is unforgivable but he might have some information on Ven whereabouts. *kept walking*

Terra: *looks at her and sense some darkness nearby* Aqua. *darkness leaks from his hand*

Aqua: I can feel it too. *runs towards it direction*

Terra: *runs after her* Aqua look out! *sees a portal of darkness spewed to the surface trapping Aqua inside*

Aqua: Terra! *disappeared into the void and sees an unexpected guest inside* Who are you?

Vanitas: *carrying Little Red while she's unconcise* Well we finally meet at long last. *looks at her*

Aqua: Little Red… What are you doing with her? Let her go… *summons her keyblade*

Vanitas: But if I do you won't know where your other boy toy Ven is. But if you don't care much about Little Red then *throw her up in the air*

Aqua: *looks at Little Red and catches her but Vanitas vanished*

Vanitas: *reappears behind Aquas and attacks*

Aqua: *counters his attack back and place Little Red down safely* You jerk….

Vanitas: Wow tell me something that I don't know. *kept fighting her and counters her attacks*

Aqua: *Use Magnet and Thunder* How about this.

Vanitas: *vanished and reappears*

Aqua: *looks and touches her wayfinder and activated the Ghost Drive ability* Hmmm *grins and then vanishes as well*  
Vanitas: What the hell? Where did she go? *looks around*

Aqua: *snuck up behind him and attacked with a serious playful expression having her tongue out* Got you.

Vanitas: *gets knocked away and kept his balance* Well this girl knows how to fight. Good time to get some back up. *snaps his fingers and summon some Lykens with red tint* Hehe

Aqua: *looks around you and uses her new ability to take out the enemies* Is that all you got? *mockingly*

Vanitas: *smirks and spawns in his wolf form and howls*

Back to Xion and Ven

Xion: *looks at the red cloth* What is this? *the red cloth starts to disappear*

B.B. Wolf: *looks at them and pops out of the bushes and howls*

Ven: *noticed the fake wolf is going to attack Xion* Xion look out!

Xion: *turns around summoning her keyblade and trying to defend herself from his attacks*

B.B. Wolf: *kept attacking her a pressuring her* Hehe so you're the second person that wields a mysterious unique weapon isn't that right beautiful.

Ven: *left eye turns yellow and gets angry* Xion! *darkness spawns from his body and then he vanishes*

Xion: *blocks the B.B. Wolf attacks but it was a bit too fast for her and she tripped and lost her footing* Damn it he's too strong.

B.B. Wolf: *going to lay the final strike* See you in hell cutie.

Ven: *reappears in front of them with a never before seen keyblade that have a wolf lunar crest and growls*

B.B. Wolf: *continues to attack anyway but suddenly noticed the weapon* You too? A little boy like you can beat me? So what are you in some kind of cul…

Ven: *gab the fake wolf with the back of his keyblade* Shut up you bastard. *then kicked him really hard across the field*

B.B. Wolf: *coughs blood flown across the field but barely kept his balance* Well that hurts. *cracks neck and takes out his medicine out of his pocket*

Ven: *walks to Xion and check that's she's alright* Xion are you alright?

Xion: Yea… *slowly gets up and felt some pain from being attacked but bleeding a little from her arm*

B.B. Wolf: *injects himself with a vial of black liquid in his neck* MMMM THAT BURNS HAHAHA! *starts to transform into something sinister*

Ven: *looks at the wolf as he growled and grows with red eyes and an imperfect creature as he grabs Xion to safety*

Xion: *wrap her arms around Ven neck as he carries her into to safety and looking into his eyes*

Ven: *looks at Xion and sit her down* Stay here… *about to go after the fake mutant wolf*

Xion: *grab his hand and pull him down and kisses his lips*

Ven: *kiss her back but rolls with it* Xion…

Xion: *have her finger on his lips after they kiss* Come back safe and kick his ass ok.

Ven: *nods and grin then vanished*

B.B Wolf: *growls and laughs while his bones transmuted out of his flesh like a monster and shrouds the forest in a blanket of darkness and a full moon* HEHEHEHEHEHEHE *roars and sees Ven*

Ven: *looks at the beast and summon his keyblade as his darkness shrouds around him* …. *vanishes with tremendous speed and attacks him*

B.B. Wolf: *tries blocking and retaliate back* GRAHHHHHHHHH *kept retaliating and summon spikes of darkness*

Ven: *dodges and attack trying to find a weak point* Bingo *turns into his wolf form sense it's a full moon out and howls*

Xion: *looks at Ven out of range but manage her injuries* So cool… *tail wags with excitement*

Ven: *have his keyblade in his mouth and aim at his weak points*

B.B. Wolf: *gets knocked down while Ven continues to attack and vanished into the dark and grabs Ven and shocks him*

Ven: *uses reflect and have him let go and runs around shooting ice, wind, thunder, and fire*

B.B. Wolf: *rages and tackles around*

Ven: *blocks and counter and strike raids his weak spot* Gotcha!

B.B. Wolf: *screams in exciting pain and the keyblabe was stuck into his human form as his final despiraton move he lashes out forms of darkness and spikes everywhere*

Ven: *claws and run on to roads of darkness trying to consume him and jumps around trying to get to his keyblade and slashes the B.B. Wolf in half* Be gone. *everything becomes slowmo and everything pans around like the final strikes of bosses in the game series* What was that about?

B.B. Wolf: *screams and disappears but his heart was collected*

Xion: *smiles at Ven for achieving his first collected heart*

Ven: *keyblade vanishes in his hand after turning back into his human form* That was over and done with. *smiles then heard a howl*

Xion: *heard the howl as well* Vanitas is in trouble. *gets opens up a portal then felt a bit of pain and failed* Ven…

Ven: *looks into Xion eyes and nods and carries her by transporting her with his darkness to the castle to heal then transports to Vanitas*

Terra: *runs and tries to catch up to Ven but he vanished* Why does this feels so familiar…. *sense something is glowing from his pocket* Huh….? *takes out his wayfinder and it shines at him* What the …?

Chapter 7

Aqua: *dodges and trying to keep up with Vanitas wolf form* This is bad really bad. *wayfinder glows*

Vanitas: *kept attacking her in all directions and every angle*

In that moment a shining light had shined among their final clash and a familiar person wielding a key blade came to the rescue.

Terra: *clashes his keyblade against Vanitas and summons chains while an aura of pure light surrounds him* Aqua!

Vanitas: *was shocked and caught off guard* How…. How….!?

Aqua: *looks at Terra and have her hand on his back and share some the light surrounding Terra and nod* Right.

Aqua and Terra uses their new powers of pure light to attack Vanitas with slashes that can shatter the darkness of reality itself. There blade clashes on Vanitas and about to pull off the final blow.

Vanitas: *grins*

A dark vortex spawns out and a hooded figure wielding a keyblade of pure darkness and light. But as the same time have yellow eyes.

Aqua/Terra: *trying to attack him but utterly fails and their light fades away*

?: *runs at them and kick Terra in the face as Aqua tries to block him but fails*

Aqua: Terra! *use barrier and attacks the figure back but it phases through him but Aqua saw his eyes and bits of his face*

Terra: *retaliated back but fails*

?: *grabs the keyblade and brakes terra right arm and slashes terra all the way across the room*

Aqua: *shoot a blot of pure ice of what little magic she had left and ripped the person's hood revealing his true identity*

Vanitas: *transforms back in his humanoid form with his helmet partly fractured and laughs*

Aqua: No… It can't be! *shocked* Ven…

Terra: *slowly trying to gain some conciseness* Ven…. Why?

Vanitas: *gets up and whispers in his ear* Finish it.

Ven: *keyblade vanishes then dashes and bits Aqua deep in shoulder*

Aqua: *silently screams for casual anime like drama effect then screams for real*

Terra: *crawls to Aquas but lost balance and strength then reached his arm out* Aqua.

Vanitas: Next time take better care of your pets *walks to Terra and kick him in the head knocking Terra out with a grin on face* Nighty Night

Terra: *knocked out*

Aqua: *knocked out after Ven bite*

Ven: *looks at them* So what to do with them?

Vanitas: The master gave us an order when this ever shit fest of a scenario ever happens. *cracks his neck and body back into place* Now where is it? *flood pops up with a syringe and vial* Ah there it is. *pets and takes it and walk to Terra* You take the girl and keep here prisoner. I'll deal with the café and half over here. *kicks his body over as he's knocked out cold and then stab the needle in his heart to get a little sample* You got that Ven?

Ven: That's not my name…. That's a name for a pet.

Vanitas: So it finally come… What's your new name?

*carries Aqua* My name is…. *complete silents* Roxas…. *leaves into the portal into the castle then Vanitas follows him as well*

Vanitas: Roxas huh…?

Ven howl by sleep had awakened and recreated him into a new soul will be now known as Roxas…

END OF KINGDOM HEARTS HOWL BY SLEEP VOL. 1

FINAL MIX CHAPTER COMING SOON…..


End file.
